Discussione:Differenze tra i vari giochi
quest'articolo è una bozza Shadow the chaos destroyer 18:03, mag 18, 2012 (UTC) Uhm propongo la pagina per la cancellazione data l'inutilità ... Shadow mi dispiace ma devi iniziare a creare pagine "utili" ... D'altro canto se qualcuno promettesse di rendere la pagina accettabile e interessante potremmo salvarla ma deve essere qualcuno competente ... Carter-A258 19:11, mag 18, 2012 (UTC) Io mi ero deciso a non commentare per non risultare il brontolo di turno. Ma apoggio Carter 19:28, mag 18, 2012 (UTC) potrei provare io appena ho del tempo, forse linedì pomeriggio o forse prima vi va bene? Shadow tu intanto finiscila poi io la sistemo, sempre che gli altri capi siano d'accordoONISurgeon colpisce ancora 19:39, mag 18, 2012 (UTC) Hahahahahha sai JTS siamo in 2 a dover fare il duro lavoro del giudice ... il problema è che se un utente se la prende è brutto litigarci quindi uno eviterebbe sempre di commentare o almeno per me è così,non so per te. Comunque ONISurgeon io sono d'acccordo ma ad una condizione : hai fino a mercoledì, poi elimino la pagina :non voglio che si sprechi tempo ed energia per una pagina di importanza relativa. Sei d'accordo anche tu John ? Carter-A258 21:29, mag 18, 2012 (UTC) D'accordo judge :) 21:48, mag 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol comunque sti tipo oltre oceano http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Toilet 21:51, mag 18, 2012 (UTC) oggi pomeriggio non credo che ce la farò, forse domani mattina, comunque per lunedì pomeriggio inizio sicuro ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 04:54, mag 19, 2012 (UTC) la mia opinione: * è palesemente una pagina da blog recensita su opinioni che possono essere personali. ad esempio: posso parlare del DMR positivamente, ma altri 100 possono parlarne negativamente, o viceversa. * queste differenze sono già presenti nelle pagine delle rispettive armi e dei giochi... la mia idea sarebbe di farci più un articolo di blog che può essere modificato su suggerimenti, così raccogliamo opinioni diverse e non dimentichiamo alcune cose... anche perchè un articolo così mi sembra... più che superfluo. comunque intanto metto il template Bozza, anche se la maggioranza mi pare di aver capito voterebbe per la cancellazione quasi diretta...Yubbo 10:37, mag 19, 2012 (UTC) solo una nota per l'autore: ho visto che ti stai dando da fare con immagini nuove; ciò è positivo, ma mi pare di aver visto dei doppioni. non c'è problema eh, solo cerca di non uppare immagini se vedi che ci sono già altrove :) copia il nome dell'immagine e inseriscilo nella pagina :)Yubbo 10:40, mag 19, 2012 (UTC) quello che voglio fare io è mettere anche l'evoluzione dei veicoli dell'intelligenza dei nemiciShadow the chaos destroyer 09:40, mag 20, 2012 (UTC) grazie ONIShadow the chaos destroyer 09:41, mag 20, 2012 (UTC) secondo me, comunque, è meglio che fai un blog post tutto tuo e che modifichi man mano (già, i blog post possono essere modificati :) )Yubbo 12:01, mag 20, 2012 (UTC) Uhm...si sarebbe meglio come blog. In ogni caso secondo me halo 1 regna, già da halo 3 (nonstante sia un bel gioco), halo ha incominciato a piacermi di meno poichè la bungie non curava più l'aspetto della campagna come quello del multiplayer. Sono tutti e due importanti, ma la campagna di halo è diversa da tutti gli altri sparatutto, e non sfruttare la componente campagna è secondo me una grande cavolata; a eccezione di molti sparatutto halo possiede una trama davvero ben sviluppata, e non coadiuvarla con le missioni singole è una grande perdita. La campagna di halo 3 (per quanto mi sia piaciuta, anche se breve), non sarà mai come quella di halo 1, che per il 2002 era una vera rivoluzione. J3T 18:08, mag 20, 2012 (UTC)J3T raga scusate non ho avuto tempo, e non so quando ne avrò per un simile lavorone ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 19:23, mag 22, 2012 (UTC) ci sto ancora lavorando...ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 20:23, mag 31, 2012 (UTC) che si fa? si toglie? considerando che dovremmo comunque migliorare le pagine dei giochi... e che questa pagina di per se non ha molto senso... proporrei di toglierla e non pensarci su più...Yubbo 13:38, lug 4, 2012 (UTC) Calcolando che qualcuno avrebbe dovuto finirlo oltre un mese fa direi di eliminarla 13:41, lug 4, 2012 (UTC) do l'ultimatum; metto la pagina in proposta di cancellazione.Yubbo 13:43, lug 4, 2012 (UTC) raga io non risco a gestirla, mi dispiace ma io mi tiro fuori è estate e io ho da fare ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 20:05, lug 4, 2012 (UTC) Eliminazione Favorevole 20:18, lug 4, 2012 (UTC) elimino!Yubbo 22:20, lug 4, 2012 (UTC)